disney_marvel_gotgfandomcom-20200213-history
Star-Lord
Warning. This article has major spoilers for Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2. Read at your own risk. |nationality = American|ethnicity = Terran, Celestial|age = 34Based on the fact that there is a notecard in the film that says "thirty four years later" and because Peter was eight years old when he was abducted by Aliens) (in GOTG Vol. 1 and 2'')|gender = Male|species = Human/Celestial Hybrid|hair_color = Strawberry blonde|eye_color = Green|skin_color = Fair|full_name = Peter Jason Quill''Guardians of the Galaxy|family = Ego the Living Planet Yondu Udonta Mrs. Quill Peter Quill's Grandfather Unnamed maternal uncle Yondu Udonta's Mother Yondu Udonta's Father }}|image1 = Vol2 Peter Quill.png|love_interest(s) = Gamora (current love interest) Bereet (ex-girlfriend) Other ex-lovers|allies = , Nebula, Mantis, Yondu Udonta, Kraglin Obfonteri, Horuz, Nova Corps, Garthan Saal, Rhomann Dey, Irani Rael Vorker , Taneleer Tivan/The Collector, Carina, the Broker, Meredith Quill, his grandparents, his uncle, his father Ego (formerly), Ayesha (formerly), Sovereign People (Formerly)}}|live_action = Chris Pratt Wyat Oleff |enemies = Thanos, Sakaarans, Ronan the Accuser , Korath the Pursuer , Monstrous Inmate , Abilisk , Sovereign People, Ayesha, Zylak, Nebula , Kyln Prisoners|powers_and_abilities = Enhanced Durability Enhanced healing Enhanced Condition|first_appearance = Guardians of the Galaxy|last_appearance = Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2|minions = Guardians of the Galaxy|profession = Leader of the Guardians of the Galaxy Ravager (formerly) Thief (formerly)|affiliation = Ravager Clan Yondu Ravager Clan Guardians of the Galaxy}}Peter Jason Quill (also known as Star-Lord) is the leader of the Guardians of the Galaxy, the son of Celestial Ego and human Meredith Quill, the adoptive son and protege of Yondu Udonta, and love interest to Gamora. Peter the main protagonist of the 2014 film of the same name, and its sequel, Guardians of the Galaxy: Vol. 2. He also appears in the non-canon TV series Originally from Terra, Peter was kidnapped and raised by Yondu Udonta and became the outlaw known as Star-Lord. Peter abandoned the faction on his own and stole an Infinity stone he attempted to sell himself. He later became part of his own team called the "Guardians of the Galaxy" after forming a reluctant alliance with the deadly Assassin Gamora, the genetically modified raccoon Rocket, a tree like creature known as Groot, and the man with muscles known as Drax. However, he first learned that he was half-human from Nova Corps. Peter is based on the character of the same name from the 2008 Guardians of the Galaxy comic book series. Peter was portrayed by Chris Pratt in the film series Background Personality Peter is the steryotypical man, who was usually a womanizer and has no honor (according to Gamora). However, as the film progresses, Peter soon begins to develop a sense of pride and familial intention towards his team, promising to look after them. Appearance Peter is a young man about thirty four years old. He wears a Red leather jacket, belt, blue shirt, brown jeans, red rocket boots Powers and Abilities * Hybrid Physiology ** Enhanced Durability ** Enhanced Healing ** Enhanced Condition Early life Role in film Role in sequel In the sequel, Peter (with the help of the Guardians of the Galaxy) will find out who his father is and keep his family of friends together. Additional appearances Peter appears in the non-canon TV series, to a character who follows both the movie and the comic books character. He will appear in the 2018 movie, The Infinity Wars and the fourth Avengers film, along with the rest of the Guardians. Family * Meredith Quill '(deceased mother) * 'Ego the Living Planet '(deceased father) * 'Yondu Udonta (deceased adoptive father) * Unnamed adoptive grandmother * Unnamed adoptive grandfather * Unnamed maternal grandfather * Unnamed maternal grandmother * Unnamed maternal uncle Difference from source material * Peter's last name comes from his step-father, Jake Quill in the comics, but in the films, he gets his last name from his mother, as there is no implications that Meredith married another man * the comics, Peter's father was J'son of Spartax, but in the films, his father is Ego the Living Planet. However, J'son is his father in the animated films. Trivia * Peter's middle name "Jason" probably comes from the name of Peter's father J'son. * Peter has several similarities with Gamora, his teammate and potential love interest. ** Both have lost family members, notably his parents (Gamora lost both her parents while Peter has lost only his mother) ** They were raised by a father who shows hardly any paternal instincts to each other. (However, the only difference is Yondu does care about Peter and also came to love him while Gamora's adoptive father sees her as a weapon more than a figure). * His code-name Star-Lord comes from the fact that Peter's mother called him her "little Star-Lord" once in a while. Quill has a crush on Gamora, as most of the members know this, such as Drax by Volume 2. * He is mostly referred to as "Quill" by Rocket, Gamora and Drax, but Gamora calls him by his first name in the last few minutes of Guardians of the Galaxy. * He has not been on Terra since 1988. * His biological father's identity and species was not known until Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 . His father was Ego the living Planet and he was a Celestial. * In Guardians of the Galaxy, Peter has a NASA patch on his backpack, referring to Peter originally becoming a NASA Astronaut in one of the comics' alternate realities. Category:Male Characters Category:Human-Alien Hybrids Category:Quill family Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Characters Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Members Category:Guardians of the Galaxy: Vol. 2 Characters Category:Peter Quill's Family Members Category:Yondu Udonta's Family Members